


Numb In The Heart

by Ren (Kathendale)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: :(((, Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, I added to THAT scene, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry please fucking forgive me for writing this oh god oh fuck, Made it a bit more emotional, Short, Short One Shot, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Ren
Summary: THE RISE OF SKYWALKER SPOILERS AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!---------------------Kylo gave his everything to bring the light in his life back. It doesn't mean he believes she will. Numb to the bone, Kylo gives her one last moment with him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Numb In The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Currently listening to: Dynasty on repeat (in a Star Wars tribute video)

Ben held Rey close, he held her body tightly to his, eyes glistening with tears. His eyes slowly closed as he concentrated on passing his life force to her.

Kylo could feel his life slowly draining away, and once he opened his eyes, his entire body was numb.

He looked down at her still body, and felt his heart plummeting.

Suddenly, Rey gasped awake, her heartbeat roaring to life underneath his fingertips.

She looked up at him with wonder, as though he had hung the moon just for her. 

“Ben.” She whispered. It was soft on her lips. Like an angel had kissed him in these final moments.

Suddenly, she was surging up, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. They pulled away, resting their foreheads together. Kylo didn’t admit that he hadn’t been able to feel her lips.

  
  


To feel her forehead pressed against his own.

He could feel his heartbeat slowly stuttering, his breath weak and faint as he choked up.

“I-I thought I’d lost you.” He whispered breathlessly. Rey cupped his cheek. “I’m right here, Ben.” She whispered softly.

Kylo felt a smile playing across his lips. Not a smirk or a crude, lewd smile, but a genuine, soft smile.

He could feel his organs shutting down, and just as he collapsed, the last thing he heard was his names on the lips of an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Reylo/Star Wars fandom, did I do good?


End file.
